


The Aftermath

by BlueberryDahlias



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Crying, I’m so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryDahlias/pseuds/BlueberryDahlias
Summary: “Hm… Juno…” Nureyev called sleepily as he saw a light coming through a door. “Juno?” He asked again after he heard the door shut. The door shut...?
Kudos: 13





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My friend just finished listening to season one and I just,, did *this*. This has definitely been done before, but whAtever.
> 
> I’m sorryyyyyyy

“Hm… Juno…” Nureyev called sleepily as he saw a light coming through a door. “Juno?” He asked again after he heard the door shut. The door shut?  _ The door shut. _

Nureyev sat up, grabbing his glasses off of the bedside table. He threw off the covers, walking over to the bathroom. “Juno?” He asked meekly, knowing that Juno wouldn’t be in there. “No…” he whispered to himself, tears suddenly in his eyes. 

He hugged his arms, sinking onto the bed shakily. “No no no… I thought…” Nureyev had thick and heavy tears falling down his cheeks. His body started to shake as he sobbed. His hands tightened around his arms. 

_ I really did lose him…  _ He thought. He was certain he was going to lose Juno in the blast of the Egg of Purus. Instead he lost him to something much worse:  _ heartbreak _ .

Nureyev really had meant it when he told Juno that he was in love with him. And he thought Juno meant it too. But no. Of course he hadn’t. Why would he? How  _ could  _ he? Two days ago, Juno didn’t even  _ trust  _ him. And Nureyev saw now that  _ Juno _ was the untrustworthy one. He had put all of his faith in this detective, and that was a horrible decision. 

He tore his glasses off his face and threw them at the wall. The thin, fragile lenses cracked. Nureyev stood, rubbing his cheeks, and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He pulled it on, suddenly freezing and shivering for no reason. He slid his legs under a blanket and hugged them to his chest. 

Maybe Mag had been right, all those years ago:  _ First rule of thieving, never let a pretty face distract from the mission.  _ Nureyev should’ve listened. No- not  _ Nureyev _ . He couldn’t bear it anymore. Not after Juno had always called him that. 

Peter would really never have a name again. He didn’t want one anymore. Maybe just “Peter” was fine for now. No surname. No tethers. Just Peter. Or maybe something new? He did quite like the name Alexander, so maybe he could use it. Perhaps something from a forgien language? Peter liked researching Earth’s old cultures. 

But for now, he was just “Peter”. And he was hurting. He wanted his detective back. But of course, he couldn’t have him. 

Wait.. maybe he  _ could _ . He stood up quickly, throwing on his clothes and grabbing his things. But as he stood in the doorway, he hesitated. He set his things back down on the chair. He took off his coat and his shoes. 

There was no “getting Juno back”. He needed to respect that Juno didn’t want to leave Mars, and didn’t want to be with Peter. And besides, perhaps he was jumping to conclusions? It was quite possible that Juno had just gone for a walk. A last look at Hyperion City, before leaving it for good. 

Yes. That had to be it. Peter nodded, taking a deep breath and laid back down. Juno would be laying next to him tomorrow morning, cute and snorey and so peaceful. 

But as Peter drifted off, a part of him knew that Juno wasn’t coming back. He knew he wouldn’t see Juno again. And that destroyed him inside, but he just had to accept it, and file it away.


End file.
